1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus, and more particularly to the ophthalmic apparatus which examines or measures an eye to be examined, such as an apparatus for measuring an objective refractive power, an apparatus for measuring a corneal shape, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional art, a setting-type ophthalmic apparatus is widely known as an apparatus for measuring an objective refractive power, and the like. The setting-type apparatus is configured so that an examining-measuring part can be moved relatively to a fixation base. When performing examination or measurement, an examiner moves the examining-measuring part relatively to the eye by operating a joystick or the like, thereby making the examining-measuring part be aligned with the eye one by one, causing the examination or measurement to be performed. Therefore, whether the eye is a right eye or a left eye can be known by detecting whether the examining-measuring part has moved to a right direction or a left direction with respect to the center of the fixation base.
On the other hand, in case of above mentioned setting-type ophthalmic apparatus, it is difficult to examine or measure each eye of an infancy, that of a lying patient, that of an animal and the like, further it is inconvenient to bring it to another place. Thus, a handheld-type ophthalmic apparatus has been proposed recently. The handheld-type ophthalmic apparatus does not has such function as to judge whether an eye to be examined is a right eye or a left eye based on a movement of an examining-measuring part though above mentioned setting-type apparatus has such function. In case of handheld-type, whether the examiner examines or measures a right eye or a left eye is recognized by inputting a data which indicates a right eye or a left eye with using a switch or the like.
However, it is complicated that an operation for inputting a data with using a switch in order to judge whether an eye to be examined is a right eye or a left eye. Further, the examiner sometimes forgets inputting a data, thereby resulting in a measurement error.